Double Blades
by EscapingMyImagination
Summary: My idea for this right now is a love story set in Arkham asylum between this girl and the Joker. As I add more the story will evolve and you might understand the title if it makes sense.
1. Chapter 1

***I got bored and started writing a little short story and it turned into this. I will most likely add to this chapter I just wanna see how it goes over, plus I think this is a good end to the chapter though. Also, any suggestions for a title will be greatly appreciated.***

Jessica hurried down the passage, her silver hair flowing behind her, a beacon. She heard someone yell up the steps just down the hallway. In response, she started checking the multiple doors that lined the hallway, looking for any open door to slip in and hide. As the footsteps on the steps got louder, her pace and her breathing quickened. She wasn't going to get caught again; she was going to get out this time.

Just as the doctors were unlocking the door, Jessica spotted a door slightly open a couple doors ahead. She sprinted and flung herself inside the room and under the bed, pulling her hair out of the light. She watched as feet quickly went over to the door, shutting it, and then hurried onto the bed. She held her breath as the doctors walked by, checking each room, though for some reason, they didn't try to enter the one she was currently cowering in. Though the periodically check in the window. After a while though, they stopped most likely thinking that she had escaped out into the woods that surrounded the hospital.

"Ya know you can come out now. They won't be coming back for a while." Jessica jumped, hitting her head off the bottom of the bed. The man above burst out laughing. "Did I scare you?" he said, as he leaned over the side, looking under the bed. She couldn't see his face, because the lights had been turned out for the night, but she had a strange feeling about the man that she couldn't explain. "Come on out, beautiful. I don't bite." Jessica started to crawl out when she stopped, her arm outstretched, but still under the safety of the bed. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't stay where she was, but she was unsure of this man. "I said come here." The man barked, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out from the safety of the dark.

"Let go of me," she said as she pulled her wrist out of his hand. She moved a couple steps away, enough to be out of his reach at the moment in this small cell.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't be so hasty. You are the one that chose to, ah, hide in my room. So you should really be nice to me. Don't want to be rude now do we? Let's start with your name." He took a step backwards and looked out the cell door window, waiting for her response.

"My name's Jessica. Jessica Quincy," she replied. There was really no use in not telling him, she was going to be trapped in here for at least the entire night. She looked up at him and saw the moon catching part of his face, showing a scar the extended from the corner of his mouth.

"There we go beautiful. Now we are getting somewhere," he turned back to her, and his face was hidden in shadows again. "Now an interesting question, what did you do to, ah, end up here? Had to have been something bad, if you ended up in Arkham."


	2. Chapter 2

This was the chance that she had been waiting for. Every time she had wanted to tell her story, she was silenced by the doctors, put under by their drugs so that she wouldn't tell the world what they had done to her.

"I…I," she stuttered, the words not coming out. She was so drawn to tell this man her story, but the years of watching what she said had caught up to her at this moment. Years of being silenced from speaking her mind had made her extremely cautious of the words that might escape her mouth. She tried again. "I… I didn't d…do anything." She saw the man's head twist in puzzlement.

"Didn't do anything, hmmm? What an interesting story? So what did happen?" he went over and sat down on the bed. Jessica stayed where she was in the corner of the room. "I don't bite, and standing can't be very, ah, comfortable. So come tell your story. We have hours to kill." Though she was reluctant she went over and sat down on the side of the bed, farthest away from him though.

"Well I've been here since I was seven." Her eye went out of focus as she started to recollect her time there. As she spoke she started playing with her long silver hair. "I guess my parents had given me up for adoption and from then on I was bounced from foster home to foster home, but no one ever took. They said I was too violent, too hysterical.

"I never did anything though, siblings get into fights all the time right?" she said mostly to herself. "Anyway, when I was put back into foster care again, the social workers decided, it would be best for me to go somewhere to get "treated". Soooo, they sent me here to Arkham, at seven years old. How they got away with putting me in here I never will know.

"After my first year here, they started performing experiments on me. I guess because I was so young and my brain and body were so malleable that it was a Holy Grail to their messed up ideas. For the past 20 years, I've been their guinea pig, they been doing every type of experiment on me. Physical and mental abuse has been the norm. I've been bombarded with radiation, drugs, you name it. The worst stuff was Dr. Crane's infernal concoction. I _still_ can't get the nightmares out of my head."Jessica started hyperventilating as the nightmares came rushing back to her. She grabbed her head and started rocking back and forth and shaking violently, trying to force the nightmares to come out, but they wouldn't leave.

She didn't notice the man, using the last compassionate bone is body, trying to soothe her. He had attempted to stroke her hair, to calm her down, but when he did, his hand came away bloody, tiny slash marks appearing across the length of his hand. He stared in amazement and amusement in his hand. A smile playing across his lips, he had a plan, and this girl would be a major part of it. A plan to break out of Arkham Asylum.


	3. Chapter 3

The man human smile disappeared, and he waited for her to snap out of her world of nightmares. While he did, he went over to the mirror and examined his face, tracing over the scars, his own memory coming back. A knife slashed in front of his face, and he jumped back. He looked and saw the girl, still hyperventilating on the bed, it hadn't been her. HE hadn't had a memory in such a long time; he had forgotten how real they were to him. He turned back towards Jessica and saw that she had settled down and was only twisting her hair frantically. He looked at her hands and saw no blood running down her arm. 'How strange,' he thought, 'This is something I need to… understand.'

"Have you settled down now beautiful?" he said out loud, sitting beside her, on the bed. As he sat down, she moved to the other side of the bed, away from him. She felt she was on the verge of a break and if she broke all hell would break loose. All she did was nod and puller her legs into her. "Is there anything else in your, ah, story?" Once again she nodded, lifting her head from her knees. She took a breath and started to once again recollect all the years of torture.

"There was another experiment. One that forced them to study me every day, and during that session I would be forced to sit in one of the chairs, strapped to it, with an I.V. dripping into my arm for 2 hours. They wouldn't talk to me or even get me water; they would just make me sit there. I almost want insane. I still haven't figured it what they pumped into me, all I know is that whatever they used changed my DNA because now my hair is now like miniature blades.

"I guess they had some idea of what they were doing to me, but they were surprised I lashed out. One day, when they were trying to force me to sit through another session, I just snapped. I was so skinny that I don't think they expected me to be able to fight, so when I jumped up and rammed one of the doctors into the wall, I think I broke something, they didn't k now what to do. Half of them just stood in awe as I sprinted for the door out of the cell, but just when I got to the door, one of the burlier doctors slammed me against the wall, slamming my head into the wall, and started choking me. I tried to pull his hands off, by he just held tighter. He only stopped when one of the doctors grabbed him and forced him away from me. I dropped to the ground.

"As I was lying on the ground, catching my breath, I heard them talking. Saying that finally something had worked. 'Now get her back in the chair, I don't care how, just don't kill her.' I moved to get up, but the man that had attacked me before, grabbed my hair and started pulling me back. I heard him cry out in pain, like a wild animal. I looked up and saw that the palm of his hand had a cut about 2 inches wide across his hand, that went all the way down to the bone. I watched him amazed and horrified as he cried in pain. I didn't know how to react. I should have gotten up, but I was in shock. When I did get my sense, one of the doctors stuck me with a needle and I instantly fell asleep. I don't know what happened after that. But when I woke up, my hair was raggedly shaved and I was stuck in solitary confinement, where I've been sitting for the past 5 years."


End file.
